The Comeback
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: SPOILERS S08E01. AU. Sam goes to reunite with Dean with someone else in tow. Sassy.
1. Chapter 1

The Comeback

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY

SPOILERS S08E01. AU. Sam goes to reunite with Dean with someone else in tow. _Sassy._

Disclaimer: Own nothing, pity

The Comeback

Sam received the email as he was making breakfast. Looking down at his phone then to the woman who he is falling for. Watching her feed their dog. Smiling and cringing at the same time. His brother is back after a year his brother is back. He had gained so much in the year apart and was not willing to just give it all up. But he had to see his brother.

Packing up their belonging they packed the car in silence. His girl not saying much after the announcement. She doesn't know what to make of his brother coming back. Mostly she has a headache trying to wrap her head around it.

"It's gonna be ok," he tells her as she sits in the front seat. Their dog sitting between her feet. She nods.

Driving gives them silence until they arrive. Sam constantly keeping a hand on his girl. The dog looking sad at them. Arriving to the old haunt feels like another life.

"Maybe I should wait in the car." She speaks.

"No, come on."

"He may not be happy."

"It's okay." Leaning across he kisses her. She watches as Sam exits the car. Letting him take the lead. The door opens quickly then shuts. Alarmed she opens it to see Dean cutting his own arm.

"I don't know whether to hug you or take a shower." Dean grins like a maniac at being reunited with his brother. Then he stills at seeing the girl in the doorway. Knife raised in attack. "Easy Dean she's with me."

"Demon?"

"No," he shakes his head. He learned his lesson the last time. "Um," she walks over and through the devils trap. Dean watching her closely. Moving to stand beside Sam. Her eyes wide and piercing blue taking Dean in.

"Hello Dean." Her face remaining stoic. Dean tilts his head searching the eyes. Eyes that seem to penetrate.

"Cas?" he steps forward. She remains still. Not for long as Dean slugs her and she crumples to the floor. "Where the hell were you?" he shakes his hand. It hurts but not like it should when punching a human. Sam kneels down to help Cas up. Her hand going to her bleeding lip. "Cas, are you? What happened?"

Standing again she looks at him. He finally recognizes who she is. Castiel, angel of Thursday, warrior of the lord, raiser of Winchesters from perdition.

"I was evicted."

"Evicted. Yeah to bad you didn't take me with you."

"I…" her hand going to her head. Sam reaching for her. Dean watches as his brother movements, his tender movements.

"What the hell happened between you?" Sam glares at him before turning back to Cas. "Are you boinking my angel?"

"She's not your angel and she's not an angel anymore." He moves her to the kitchen area. "You okay?"

"I keep trying to remember but there is this wall. I'm sorry Dean I don't know what happened."

"Tell me what you do know." She breathes deeply. Her hand finding Sam's and squeezing. Dean taking in every move they make. "Well?"

"Give her a moment Dean." Sam barks. He had fallen hard for their fallen angel. Sure Castiel and Dean had a more profound bound. But they shared something more. His hand going through her dark locks. She helped him deal without his brother. Helped them all over and over again. No it is his turn to replay that even if it is a symbiotic relationship.

"I remember killing Dick then we were in a dark place."

"Purgatory," Dean fills in. she nods.

"I went to reach for you but then…" She shakes her head as pain spikes through it. "I awoke in a park." Her hand going to her temple. Sam's hand moving to massage her neck. Dean watched fascinated. Fascinated by the story and by the way the two are acting. "I was confused but I needed to find you or Sam. I was so tired. I fell asleep. Then when I awoke…"

"She was in my motel room." Sam finishes. She nods.

"I can not explain what happened. I tried several time to but each time I hit a wall."

"A wall like the one Death put in Sam's head?' Dean ask.

"I am unsure. Possibly, maybe, I do not know." Her hand rubbing her head again "It's hard to concentrate on it."

"So your human now?" they both nod at him. "Wow, so what you take up the family business?" Sam nods. "Great but, um, why are all your phones off."

"We've been living under the radar."

"Crowley has been busy with a vengeance. There are demons everywhere." She adds to paint a picture for Dean.

"You can still see them." She nods. "That's good. That's real good. So what you are hiding from demons? What about the innocents out there?"

"We are trying to save them."

"Like you saved me." Dean is still furious. "Did you even try to get me out?" Dean is fuming now. Getting up he moves toward them. "Did you even try?"

"Yeah Dean we did. But I also went on our promise, to live a normal life if everything seemed endless. We tried."

"Well great job. Shows where the heart truly lies." He makes a motion toward Cas. "Did you guys even try the spell that brought them out in the first place?" (end of season 6 and S07E01.)

"I will not do that again. That was wrong and I… Dean we tried to. I even tried to talk to some angels. They lashed out."

"Lashed out?" she looks away.

"Dean it hasn't been easy on us as well. Sure we look happy and together. But's that all we have."

"Lashed out how?" Castiel hadn't looked at him since he spoke of Cas' first major grievance. "What did they do?" Sam moves in to whisper something in her ear, she nods. Sam looks to Dean making him swear to be stoic.

"Ok," she turns in her chair. Sam lifting the back of her t-shirt up. Dean makes a small noise but not audible enough to give him away. Looking at her back it looks painful. They are livid raised red marks looking hot to the touch. The pattern looking as if someone dug their hands into her back and dragged them down. Flourishing at the bottom so the arched out, like wings. Wings the angel no longer possessed. "This was our last attempt to find you."

"Do they hurt?"

"Constantly." She speaks maneuvering the shirt back down. She turns in her seat. Her face looking tired and worn. "We did try Dean but…"

"I'm sorry I doubted you Cas." The scars on her back making it how real they had tried to get him out. They had tried. Paid prices and still are. "So what have you been doing then beside playing house?" Dean could tell that their relationship wasn't just born of hunter need after hunts. A way to deal with stress. Their relationship looked timid and taken care of over time just being together without the threat of impending death. Sam snorts.

"Kevin has found a way to close the gates of hell, permanently."

"What really?" Dean asks in misbelieve. "There is a tablet out there with this stuff on it. How come they didn't have this when they were kids or even eight years ago when this all started?" Sam just shrugs. Dean gets up to pace. "Did you know there was such a tablet?" asking Castiel.

"No, the words of god are only for those who can read it." She rests her head on Sam's shoulder. "I was unaware." Sam rests his head on hers.

"You okay?"

"My head." Sam nods moving around to pick her up.

Dean watches transfixed as Sam picks up the angel. The angel who was once so powerful. Now as weak as one of them. He moves gracefully with her in his arms. Moves practiced and rehearsed. Wondering how often this happened. They enter a back room but only Sam comes back out.

Sam moves over to stand across from his brother.

"Is she okay?'

"Yeah, um, whenever her head hurts it completely drains her."

"Her back doesn't help out I bet too."

"No, no it doesn't." Sam goes to the door. A door, which Castiel shut after her arrival into the house of seals and welcomed back brother. "I'm gonna get her stuff."

"Sam?" Sam stops with his hand on the door.

"I know Dean and we are also both sorry we couldn't save you." Dean nods.

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's the only one I had left." Sam sighs wanting this moment to pass quickly. Opening the door their dog runs in.

"Marty!"

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean react at the same time. The dog ignoring them moving to smell around. Then finding a scent runs to the bedroom where Castiel lays. "You got a dog?"

"I hit a dog."

"And it was in my car?" Sam smiles.

"Well he certainly wasn't riding on the roof." Sam exits.

"Sam!" Dean shouts as the door closes.

TBC… Maybe if enough people like or review.

AN: Wrote this in a hour while doing laundry. I loath my muse. But I hope you like. Reviews are Love.


	2. Comeback 2

The Comeback

Chapter 2

BY: Wolfa Moon

**Comeback 2**

Dean sits on the hood of the Impala. His eyes watching Castiel run the dog around a park they stopped at to eat. His eyes staring at the trees. His mind looking and waiting to see what will pop out. Cas runs across his vision again. The angel changing so much beyond gender. That was a question for another day. Right now he watches as she throws the stick again. The dog, Marty, running after it. Her face a full on grin. She is human. Testing her too for sanity sack. Sam drawing a line at the knife on the forearm. Yet here they are, happy.

His mind still going back to being hunted in purgatory. Running trying to find said angel. Then learning after a while being there from an old one, before he killed it, that angels get evicted from here. Humans are also not suppose to be here. So there is a door for them to get out as long as they find it. So he teamed up with a vampire who knew. Riding the soul train out, square deal. Yet as he watched her run, the dog following. He couldn't help but see the red eyes of a hellhound stalking after her.

"Here," Sam hands him a tasty cake pie. "Sorry they don't have homemade ones. Cas can make a mean apple pie. She'll have to make you one." Dean sets the gesture of peace down. He was still fuming a little that they were here and he was there for a year.

"I bet its great." Dean said with sarcasm.

"Dean," Sam turns to his brother. "We tried. I thought you forgave us."

"I forgave her, a little. It's just strange okay dude. Give me time."

"It was really that bad?" Dean huffs. Pie forgotten he gets up to stretch his legs. A stick hitting him in the back. Turning to see a dog running toward him. Dean crouches for the attack. Marty stops short to pick up the stick. The dog eyeing him like Castiel does. Unsure of what to do about the man who looks scared and ready to fight. Moving slowly he drops the stick before Dean. Dean eyes the dog waiting for it to reveal its saber tooth incisors. Yet he doesn't, he wags his tail.

Crouching down more he picks up the stick. The stick that hit him. Looking up to see Castiel standing there looking lost and off. She has a good arm but why the sudden stop. The mirth gone. The dog began to growl.

"Easy Cujo." The dog growled more. Eyes looking to the side of Dean. Then he felt the push of someone behind him.

"Dean," Sam rushing over to help. He felt the dark coming after hitting the cement. He has to get up, has to fight, no Benny to back him up. There is someone beside him who places a hand over his eyes. There is warmth and the hand slides off.

"Damn it Castiel." he hears Sam cry.

"Sorry, there were 5 more behind you." A body rests on the ground beside him. Looking up to see Castiel kneeling, slumped on the ground. Her arms heavy like weights.

"Warn me ok, I'm seeing spots."

"Sorry Sammy." Dean forces his eyes open more at that. Sammy is his name for his brother. But also he isn't boinking his brother so he guesses she's allowed. Sitting up he sees the bodies around them, 6 in total. Sam moving over to help support Castiel. She leans into him. "They…"

"Sshhh, it's okay. Thank you." She nods.

"I'm tired."

"I know." Sam looks to Dean. "You okay?" Dean nods.

"I thought she is human."

"She is but there is still a speck. Needs to constantly be recharged. You good though?"

"Yeah," Dean gets up watching Sam pick up the ex-angel. Moving to the car he watches the dog follow on their heels. A small family unit and he the 4th wheel well 3rd human wheel.

Marty jumped in after his female master. Sam fixes her hair. His eyes sad. Castiel had become some much to him. Had done bad as well as good, just like him. Repented and repented still paying for it. Sam pets Marty, as he gets comfortable resting on Castiel. Smiling down at her. They could fight, kill, hunt, save and he could have this. Amazed at how this started.

**Comeback 2**

_Entering the motel room to see a woman on his bed. Drawing a gun he points it at her. _

"_Who are you!?" he shouts entering the room. The woman stirring a little. She's dressed simply in a twilight colored sundress. Moving closer he watches the chest rise and fall. She's alive. "Hey!" the figure stirs. _

_Her blue sky eyes open upon him._

"_Sam?" her eyes take him in. Sitting up slowly. The gun trained on her not phased. Looking around the room taking it in then back to the hunter holding the gun. "Sam?"_

"_Who are you?" They have a stare down then a light bulb goes of. "Castiel," gun lowered he approaches the bed. "What? How? Where's Dean?"_

"_I don't know." Her hand going to her temple. "I, Sam is it really you?"_

"_Yeah it's me."_

"_I feel different."_

"_You're a girl."_

"_No I mean…" she rubs her head more. "Sam?" she collapses back on the bed. Taken a back he looks down at their angel friend. What happened?_

**Comeback 2**

Sam got off the phone with Kevin looking to the backseat before looking to Dean. Dean notices it too.

"So what's up?"

"Kevin secured a new location. Take the next exit toward Maine. Told him we would be there by tomorrow."

"So he's just gonna hang tight while we get there?"

"Kevin knows more than you think. The tablet was an instruction manual on demons. Taught us a few things."

"Things that Cas didn't even know."

"Apparently," he looks to the backseat again.

"She's not going anywhere." Dean eyes him. "Does she?"

"I think it's all subconscious. Her grace is a speck but when it gets a charge sometimes. I don't know. " Sam shakes his head. "Woke up one morning to find her in the backyard."

"Maybe she sleepwalked."

"No she, she's afraid to sleep. When she first vanished from my side she screamed and wouldn't sleep for a week. I even think she broke the record. Dean, I know this is weird for you. But her and me, we just…." Dean knew how it was suppose to end. They are compatible. They are alike. Hell Cas is family even through everything. "Dean, I don't know what to say or tell you…"

"Sorry almost works." They both look to the angel in the backseat. She scoots forward to talk between them. "We're sorry Dean."

"I know, you tried but…" felt like he failed where Sammy triumphed. Had the apple pie life. Had a family, a home. Then he stills when Cas leans over giving Sam a kiss. Sam going all dopey on her. They developed a life without him and he came back angry. Fighting to survive each day. Fighting to come back and see his brother. His memory flashing to the for front. "How you feeling?"

"I am better. How are you?" her eyes upon him. He looks to her. The eyes are the same.

"I'm fine. So what happened to Jimmy?"

"Jimmy is safe. He's home." She sits back. Dean looks in the rearview mirror as she begins to pet Marty. "So how long till we get to Kevin?" Winchester default in uncomfortable situations, change subject.

"Tomorrow."

"Good then we can make a stop a pick up essentials. Probably making oodles of noodles right now."

"Hey it's easy." Sam defends.

"So is a can of soup?"

"Cas I told you it's easy and he's young."

"Sam he knows how to cook but desires more to fixate on a girl who is possessed."

"We can save her."

"We will." Dean smiles at the argument but listens to the details but the atmosphere. It brightens a darkness that had developed over the year.

"Dean help me out here, oodles of noodles are good."

"I don't know about you but I could go for a bacon cheeseburger."

"And fries." Cas adds.

"Amen, sister." Dean smiles at her and she smiles back. This is nice. They are together.

**Comeback 2**

They drive through the night. Each taking turns behind the wheel. Dean nervous as Castiel took the wheel.

"I had to learn."

"You learned, in my baby."

"No," she pats the car affectionately. "We lifted a car for me to practice in. Sam and Kevin are good teachers." Sam taking a turn to nap. Dean should nap as well but nervous with Castiel behind the wheel. "I can drive Dean you should rest." He snorts. She lifts to fingers to touch him. He flinches back. She smiles pushing the fingers to his head. Nothing happens. "Human Dean."

"Except that speck." She nods before turning back to the road.

"Yes just enough to remember and feel part of what I once was." Dean could relate. He had hope to get out. Trying to regain.

"Cas, how's it feel to be in a girl?"

"Different. There is only me here and I don't know. Angels have no gender. You should sleep."

"You love my brother, don't you?"

"Yes. I also love you too. I am glad you are back."

"How long have you loved me, us?" she looks over at him. Isn't it obvious written all over her face. She had done everything for them. Rebelled, fallen, rescued. "Gotcha Cas."

**Comeback 2**

Dean is driving by the time they reach the old abandoned church. Sam opening the door to open the passenger side door for Castiel. She exits going to the trunk to get their supplies. Dean has to stop himself as the two move with routine. He is just staring. Then he feels it. The bag shoved at him.

"Be useful," she blurts retrieving another bag. They had stopped at a supermarket picking up essentials. Still wondering how long they would be stopping here on their journey.

Sam smiles at Dean as they both get loaded with bags. This is common for him. Castiel grabs the last few bags.

"Come on Marty." She calls as they go up the steps. Knocking on the door she waits. "Kevin if you squirt me we will have words." The door opens. Kevin appears with a new haircut. Dean taken aback. The young prophet looking at them. His squirt gun aimed on them. Also eyeing the gun on his hip. Prepared for war. Moving in they set their bags down. Castiel already rummaging through them. Then they all get squirted.

"Kevin!" she squeals. Turning on him. Kevin smiles. This must be a game to them. She turns ready to give chase but Kevin runs toward her giving her a hug.

"Missed you." She wraps her arms around him.

"Missed you too. You've been keeping yourself safe.

"Yes," he says like a child. "I've been translating."

"And eating horrible I bet." He smiles. Their lives turned on a head of a pin. "And I'm no better adding to it." She picks something out of the bag and tosses it to him. He catches dropping the water soaker. The smile goes megawatt.

"You remembered."

"Of course."

"May I?" he lifts the box of pocky's.

"They are for you. But not to much I'm gonna make dinner."

"You cook?" Dean has to assure himself again.

"We already told you this. I can. It gives me something to do. Be useful." Sam comes over hugging her.

"Stop beating yourself up. You are useful." He snuggles into her hair.

"Get a room," Kevin says as he eats a pocky stick.

"Where's the kitchen?" Cas ask turning in Sam's arms. Dean sees the angel relax. Sees Castiel spread her love through out the room. Her feelings so strong they become tangible. Impressed at how far their stunted angel was to this wonderful woman. Dean missed his old Cas but this version is growing on him as well. But there is still a question to be asked. That could wait for later.

She exits the room. Kevin following her. After his encounter with the leviathans and angels show down at his house every thing changed. Well it changed before that as well but that moment made everything different. Mom gone. Leviathans captured. Demon highjacked. Nothing left. No one who will understand except a few. Thank goodness they picked up the phone.

**Comeback 2**

_He sat in a church in Boston, praying for anyone to hear him. No one coming. Leaving message to a phone number left by the brothers. No word yet. No word now. Yet the church was comforting. Even if demons could still come inside but many of the elements inside painful_

"_Kevin," a voice called. "Kevin! Are you sure he is here?"_

"_I saw this in my head Sam I don't know."_

"_Ok," Kevin turns to see the taller of the brother's approach. Then he eyed his companion. A woman in a pair of jeans and a peasant shirt beside him. "Kevin!"_

"_Sam," he relies cautiously. Sam smiles patting the girls shoulder before heading toward him. _

"_Hey Kevin."_

"_You got my calls."_

"_Yeah sorry about that. We had become sidetracked."_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Castiel," the woman coming over to his side. Kevin staring in awe. Being a prophet gives him certain advantages. He can see the auras of people but there is still confusion. He splashes water on them._

"_Uh," she responds wiping the water from her face. "Holy water?"_

"_Not demons." He says with relief._

"_No, but thanks for the shower." Sam looks amazed. Kevin relieved. Castiel curious. _

"_Don't mention it."_

"_Sorry it took us a while." Kevin looks at her._

"_Weren't you a … a guy?"_

"_I was but… it is a long story. We should leave."_

**Comeback 2**

Kevin watches the angel as she moves through the kitchen.

"So what's on the dinner menu?"

"Bubba burgers."

"Hm…" he had grown up on his mother's health kicks and nutritious food. Now he lives on whatever is easy and quick. Damn the consequences for you may be dead tomorrow. His pallet opening up to a whole new world. "So how was the drive?"

"It was… troublesome. Dean is angry with us and is unsure of Sam and I."

"He'll get use to it." Castiel had taken a special place in his heart too. Kevin having met the crazed side of the angel then to come to the girl confused now human. She learns quickly. And they helped each other out in this new time of age for them. Him to her the human bits and her to him the supernatural intel.

Eating another pocky he watches her move with grace. He has a girlfriend or did till they arrived on campus for Cas to see her as demon. Wanting to rush forward and save her but couldn't or it would endanger them all. So he would sit and relax till it became useful.

"We will get her back Kevin." He looks at Castiel. Her eyes intent and staring at him hard.

"Thank you Castiel." he felt better at her words. Sam came in giving him a motion to get. Kevin smiles wide before leaving the room.

Sam comes in wrapping his arms around her waist. His nose going to nuzzle her hair

"Hey," he smiles swaying his hips with hers, dancing. "How are you really?"

"It is weird having him back. It's nice and all but…" they had moved on. Had a purpose. Had a family.

"He's fine. And he will be fine with you."

"Sam I'm sorry."

"Hey you tried we tried to save him."

"How is he back, Sam? There has to have been a way but I know of none." Sam kisses her neck. She turns to him. "Sam," Sam kisses her on the lips.

"Castiel, he is here now. " he kisses her cheek this time. There is something that is really bothering her he can see that. "I love you." Her blue sky eyes fill his vision. She smiles snuggling close to him.

"And I you Sam." Sam holds her close to him. Afraid of losing her to whatever would come and also to her profound bond with Dean. The thing that made her/him remain on earth for them. Fight with them. Sam hated to admit he is worried about losing her to Dean. He pulls her close to him again. The world is crumbling but he has an angel.

Dean watched from the shadows as Sam departed the room from him. Going through his weaponry to secure safety. Huffing at his brother. Something is between them. The most obvious is the ex-angel tuned female preparing dinner. His angel preparing dinner, his. When did he become so possessive? Sure Cas it important to him. Always has been but had he shown it enough. Watching them now from the shadows of the doorway he saw a vision of the past. Something in his childhood that made him smile.

His dad coming home from work signaling him to be quiet while he sneaked up on a cooking mom and hugs her kissing her neck. The child smiling wide at the love filling the room. Yet right now he is not filling the love. He feels like he is intruding. Not turning away he watches his brother fawn over Castiel. Castiel drinking it all in. them showing their love. Stepping back into the shadow he leaves them. The question he wanted to ask, Could that have ever been him?

**Comeback 2**

Dean watches them. His phone rings alerting him to an old buddy, Benny. His secret from purgatory. His reason for getting out. Watching through the outside for potential threats. Sam going for a run with the dog. Kevin sleeping after tossing for a while and Castiel forcing him to finally sleep. Tough to be a prophet and keep getting abducted in honor of being called.

The call is simple and done. Arriving inside to see Kevin sleeping in a pew. Moving to the back where the kitchen is. Castiel's territory it seemed in the group. Keep telling them she needed to be useful. Listening to his brother keep reassuring the doubting Thomas or is it Tina? Sitting down he watches her move like the warrior she is. Dean's eyes borrowing into her back.

"Hey Cas?" she acknowledges him by looking over her shoulder.

"Yes Dean?" she turns back to the eggs. Dean having enough gets up and moves toward her. He hasn't touched Castiel since he arrived back. There might have possible been a finger touch or a brief hug but not like it use to be before everything, leviathan, god, all the things under and above the rainbow.

"You love Sam." She smiles at his words. Her eyes looking down.

"Yes," she nods. Dean reaches out to touch her on the shoulder. Her eyes look at him.

"Did I…" this is stupid man crush coming to front now that he is a she. Yet he is possessive of his family and friends of what little he has. "Could we have ever been what you and Sam are?" there he said it. His chick flick question open to the air.

"I don't know. We didn't start out at the beginning as this." Her eyes look distant. "We came to blows once or twice. But after realizing we were all we had, we became more dependent on the other. You are a gap in both of our lives Dean. A very hard one to fill. We cope." Her eyes glisten. A hand going to her check.

**Comeback 2**

_She fell back onto the ground. The force of Sam's blow upon her mortal form knocking her down._

"_God damn you Cas. If it weren't for you he would have never ended up wherever. Why can't you be useful?" The anger radiated off him. Since he is no longer drinking the demon blood there is no excuse for this extra rage. But there is, his brother is gone. "Ever since you angels came into our lives it's become one fight after fight against a bigger evil. You brought this upon us." Her eyes blaze at him._

"_And you arose Lucifer calling us to earth. I rescued your brother. I brought you back. If that is what you think. That you are innocent. As Dean would say sorry but no cigar." She arises from the floor. "If that is how you truly feel then… I will take my leave of you." She moves to her bag and meager belongings. Gathering them up in haste she head s toward the door. "I miss him too Sam. And I have not given up like you." She exits._

**Comeback 2**

"Cas," Her hand wipes the tears from her cheek. Emotions still getting the best of her.

"Sorry Dean. I use to be much better at hiding my…" Dean turns her to face him. She doesn't meet his eyes. The kicked puppy. So much has happened and he only had the cliff notes. Cliff notes that sucked. They had tried and failed. But he still had them. He pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry Dean," she cries into his shirt.

"Sshh Cas, sshhh. I'm here."

Sam watches his brother hold his angel. Jealously arose in him as well but then he couldn't forget his part in causing her pain.

**Comeback 2**

_It had started with nightmares of Castiel screaming for him begging him to come get her. Save her. Screaming himself from the dream to awake to crying. _

"_Castiel, Castiel!" he calls, cries heighten in pitch. Turning on a light it illuminates the room. Getting up he follows the whimpering to the far side of the room. Still the habit of buying a 2 twin hotel room. Moving toward the sound with a gun in one hand he turns on another light. He kneels down beside the huddled form. "Hello?" inching forward to the bloodied back facing him. "Hello?"_

"_Sam," the whimper again. "Sam." She turns to see Sam. Tears leaking down her face. "Sam." This time with hope. _

"_Castiel." she reaches for him. _

"_Sam."_

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_Oh, Sam." She reaches to pull her to him. He goes willingly. Also he wants to hold her. He had been alone. She whimpers painfully in his hold. "I tried. I tried but they wouldn't help."_

"_Cas?"_

"_I tried to get the angels to help but they wouldn't. Sam I'm sorry. I tried."_

"_Angels did this?" he feels her blood on his hands as he hugs her close to him._

"_Yes, I'm sorry."_

"_Sshhh, shhh, I got you Castiel. I'm sorry too." He hugs his only connection left. "I got you."_

**Comeback 2**

"Am I interrupting?" the two back apart.

"Sam," she wipes her tear stained face. Dean stands there still holding her.

"You okay?"

"Just trying to be useful." Sam moves in on the old argument. He looks stead fully at Dean. Dean releases Cas. She moves out of his grasp to go to Sam. Sam pulling her close to him.

"You are useful." Hugging her tight. His eyes glaring over her shoulder at Dean. A girl is coming between them. Not a girl, an angel.

"Just not at eggs." Dean say spoiling the moment.

"Oh lord," she turns out of Sam's grip to move the pan off the coil. "Uh."

"Cereal again?" she turns to play slap Sam.

"You can eat your yogurt." They share a smile. "I'll go tell Kevin the good news." She exits.

Sam stares down at Dean. Den stares back. The silence speaking more than words. The challenge and lines drawn.

"I love her Dean."

"I know."

"Then what is this?"

"Just happy to see old friends."

"Ok."

TBC….

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. ComeBack 3

Comeback 3

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary. : Dean still wondering what the deal is with Castiel. Does she really love his brother? And what is on the demon tablet?

Disclaimer: own nothing.

/Comeback 3/

Kevin couldn't tear his eyes away as Crowley killed his girlfriend. Castiel tried to consul him as he fretted over everything happening in his life. Needing to get to his mom To keep her safe. He was having enough of all this.

"Now, I really know why they wanted to seclude me. To protect me from everyone I know." He looks to the only semi-angel he trusts. "Maybe I should still."

"We'll get your mom safe first. Then we can hide you away." Kevin looks to Cas after Dean's statement.

"Let's get her then go from there." Castiel consuls him. Marty whimpers from between their legs in the back seat. Kevin reaching out to play with the dogs sun pentacle tag. He prayed,

"Let her be safe."

/Comeback 3/

Mrs. Tran was safe now but sure of a hell fire on her own. Dean laughs at her antics. Especially as the two sit and get their tattoos. Then he keeps looking at Cas longingly. Sam has his arms around her. She leans her body back into him. His hands entwined with her's resting on her belly. Dean wondered what would happen if they did start a family.

Looking up at them he is caught by Castiel who is staring back at him. Her head tilts in familiar fashion. Dean smiles at this then nods to the two. She smiles untwining her hands to tap her hip. Raising his eyebrows he understood that she had a tattoo on her hip.

Winking at him she leans back into Sam. Sam buries his face in her hair. Remembering when he held her hand at getting the tattoo. She had been through worse. But she was also viable now to be possessed. Wanting her safe. Wanting his family safe. Then now this new worry So close to home.

/Comeback 3/

Crowley threw Castiel across the room. Sam screamed for her. Kevin and Mrs. Tran watch as she slides so humanly to the ground. Crowley chuckling at this.

"Pathetic angel."

Sam felt the rage boil in him. Moving forward with Thor's hammer brightness fills the room. Samandriel stood between the demon and Castiel. Crowley growled.

"I'll have what is mine wiener boy."

"You will not." The Where's Waldo looking of angel raises his hand. The king of hell knowing when to bail. He did. Samandriel turns to Castiel. She looks up at him. "Castiel?" he asks her in shock. She smiles bloody at him. The blood dripping from her mouth.

"Hello Samandriel." The new angel kneeling down before her. Reaching out he touches her, healing her.

"It is good to see you alive."

"Yes, but a shadow of my formal self."

"You are still you." Samadnriel turns to look at Sam as he approaches them. "You have been with him the whole time?"

"Yes," she confirms simply. Her eyes though travel to Kevin. Kevin stares at her. Then he sees it. The unspoken question battles back again of should he have gone with the angels in the first place. This is his chance to redeem this.

The angel looks to the prophet. Sensing the change in the air. Kevin steps toward them.

"Can you protect me, from him?"

"We have places we can hide you." Samandriel confirms.

"I must still have contact with my mother and Castiel whenever I wish it."

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Samandriel," Castiel gets the angels attention. "Your word and vow that you will do as he ask." Looking between them he knows what needs to be done. Knows that the prophet will not go so easily if the vow is not given.

"I swear that I will do as you ask."

"Then I will go with you." Samandriel nods to Kevin. Glad to have a feather in his cap. But then he turns to his fellow angel. One he believed in. One he knew who had so much heart. Who lost his path and then vanished but lived, survived.

"You will not come with me?" She smiles at him. Moving to Sam she takes his hand.

"I have a place here. Here is where I was called back to and I shall remain. Our father has plans for me still."

"Are you sure he is still out there?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is I was saved again. We must protect Kevin and the tablet. We need to protect the prophet. "

"I understand. Should I tell the others of your," resurrection, again.

"No," she cut him off. "No. I have been there and bare the scars of trying to return."

"Scars," he asks in wonder. She stares at him. Does he not know? Stepping toward him she looks him in the eyes. Reaching out she touches him. His eyes widen as she shows him what happened. Backing away as if struck. Seeing what they had done. "I did not know. There are many up there who question and wonder where you are. Who want to know that you are safe?"

"I doubt that brother."

"Sister, not all are like that. The ones who reign are holding the book tight to their chest."

"Book?" he nods solemnly before moving to the Trans. Kevin steps toward her.

"So this is good bye," he asks. Wondering if he should trust this angel. He trusts her. Looking at the one who understood him. Who used all that she had to make him feel safe. To still be normal. Treats here, trips there.

"We will see each other again. Besides we need what is on that tablet to close the gates, prophet." He looks away at that. "Kevin," he looks to her. "If you need us just pray to me. I'll hear you." He knows she will. She will always come to him. Hugging her tight like she did to him. Learning to be gentle and strong at the Same time.

"I will." Kevin steps to his mom. Samandriel walks over to Castiel. She looks at him. Giving a slight nod they are gone.

Putting her hand out it is taken by a strong warm hand. A body pulled flush against her back. Closing her eyes she relishes at the warmth that seeps into her sore back.

"He'll be safe."

"I know." Turning she let's the arms encircle her. Burying her face into the broad chest. "Thank you."

Sam leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"Anytime."

Dean looks at them. Feeling a little left out of their world. In a way he is. He is the outsider looking in. The perfect family before him but they still had their troubles. They are hunters after all.

/Comeback 3/

Getting a little break time is always needed in between the big stuff. Dean sat across from Sam drinking a beer while Castiel made herself a drink. Turning the channel to some off the wall movie. Not really much to chose from, 28 Days Later or My Bloody Valentine. Sam scoots over as Castiel sits between the brothers.

"So what are we watching?" Dean watches her, as she gets comfy leaning up against his brother. Her milky drink in her hand.

"Don't know we might order something off the pay per view." After the past event they chose to rent a nice hotel for once. So descent pay preview.

"What are you drinking Cas?" Dean asks the angel as he unfolds her legs so they rest on him. She smiles at him.

"Honey milk. I don't like drinking alcohol and my stomach has been bothering me."

"You okay?" Sam asks as he strokes her hair.

"Yeah, just funky." Dean plays with the female legs laying in his lap. Since coming back this felt right. He felt like he was here. Looking over at his brother he smiles. Sam smiles back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just… I'm really here." Dean answers. A feminine hand takes his.

"You are here Dean." He smirks at her before taking a drag of his beer. Clapping her on the leg feeling her under his hand. He is here but that place just won't let him go.

Yet here right now felt right.

/Comeback 3/

The glass shattered on the ground. Castiel bent over her hand gripping her stomach tight. Sam had run out to get groceries leaving Dean to sleep and relax. The man deserved it. But the crash woke him. He sat up running to the dinette area.

Entering he notices Cas leaning against the sink cabinet clutching her stomach.

"Cas?" moving in he crouches before her. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I don't know. It feels like someone is kicking me in the gut. It won't go away."

"Okay let's get you to the hospital."

"I can't." she's not all human and the scars on her back.

"We have no choice." Dean lifts the angel in his arms. She whimpers. "Sorry." She places her arms around his neck to help hold her there. Moving he takes no time to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. Moving with purpose he gets them to the closet clinic.

Dean called Sam while Cas sat in a room waiting to get the blood results back and the ultrasound ready for further testing. Relaxing with her he held her hand.

"Thank you Dean."

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Dean is it weird that I am with Sam?"

"It is a little. I mean I am a little jealous."

"For making the apple pie life work while hunting."

"Kinda. I just, if, was there ever a chance for an us?"

"Maybe, I don't know." She shakes her head. "Sam and I though. We are one."

"And what about our bond?"

"It is still there. I can feel you. Your emotions give you away. I can also see the righteous man."

"So I did have a chance."

"Yes," Dean smiles at the small victory. If he had been here there would have been a good fight to get her. "Dean?"

The doctor enters.

"We have the results of your blood test. All of them came back negative except one," he looks between the two. Dean holds her hand tightly. Praying for it something they can fix. She is making Sam happy. She is part of their family. "You're pregnant."

"What?" she ask breathless and unbelieving.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations." He looks between the two of them. "Are you two not excited?" Dean froze at this but thawed enough.

"No, I…" Sam chose that moment to walk into the room. Making a b-line right for Cas. Reaching the bed he sits beside her.

"Oh I see," the doctor says. Cas looks to Sam.

"Sorry, traffic." Castiel smiles at him. Knowing he would always be there for her.

"It's okay."

"Are you?" Sam asks maneuvering a piece of hair from her face. She motions to the doctor.

"Oh yeah sorry. Is she okay?" the doctor looks at Dean then to the tall man who now occupied the Same bed as his patient.

"And you are?"

"Sam, I'm her boyfriend."

"And he?" wondering if he broke several OSHA rules.

"I'm Dean, his brother." The doctor Releasing a breath and realizing what he had done. Deciding to inform the expecting father.

"Well Ms. Cassiopeia is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sam turns to Cas. "You're pregnant?"

"Apparently."

"Really?" she nods a little concerned. It changes as Sam face breaks in two with his megawatt smile. Moving in he hugs her close to him. "Oh sorry." Backing off. Looking down as if hurting her. She smiles at him.

The doctor watches the glorious display of love.

"How far along is she?" Dean asks. He knew about pregnancies. Not a lot but knew enough of the memories he held close about his mom in those short years before she was gone.

"Um, she is 4 weeks." Still early. Still time for something to happen. Something that Dean was never going to allow to happen. This is family and that is what they always fight for. Now though it is closer to home. It is their future.

Looking over at his brother. His brother who is holding the angel close and raining kisses upon her face. His brother had done good.

/Comeback 3/

Castiel slept when they got home. Dean handed his brother a beer.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam breaths. Still unbelieving that the woman, angel, before him is pregnant. Pregnant with his child. "I never thought." Dean claps Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you." Sam looks really at Dean this time. Looking at Dean who seemed only a short time ago was fighting for the angel's attention. The instant surrender. Guessing the acknowledgement that they have love sealing his fate.

"We have to be more careful now." Sam tells Dean. "I won't risk her."

"Like you have in the past."

"Dean, not everything was good. I abandoned her," once. "She went to heaven to try and get help but they hurt her." Sam drinks his drink thinking back on the day she came back to him. Blood flowing everywhere on her. Her back a mess of weeping scars.

"She's with us." Dean says assuring. They are the best hunters on the planet.

"That's what I mean." They're trouble magnets.

"What? You want to abandon her?"

"No Dean, just. When we finish this thing."

"You're done. I understand."

"Do you?" Sam looks at his brother. This is his whole life. Just a nudge got Dean back out there being a hunter with Lisa.

"Yeah, for you. You can make it work." Thinking on how he had left the hunt to have a normal life. Then he brought it back to him. Finding out that Sam had tried to love. They took her away. Then with Lucifer learning they were never truly farther away. But they knew more now.

/Comeback 3/

Taking small Cases while they let Castiel get use to being a pregnant human. Solving two crimes before Dean goes off on them to help a friend. Allowing Sam and Cas some alone time.

Taking that time to go see what the need. Castiel even recommending a motor home. Then coming to Dean and finding out he is friends with a vampire.

"Dean," Sam questions Dean's sanity.

"He helped me get out." While the brothers squabble. Benny makes his way to Castiel.

"So you're the angel that we tried looking for?"

"I am."

"I can see why?" Appraising the female before him. Then he stiffened. Taking another smell of the air wafting from the woman. It smells sweets and fallen rain then, "Congratulations." Cas smiles at him.

"Thank you."

"You're not that far along. Any weird cravings?" Cas looks at the vampire wanting to make small talk. Glancing at Sam who is still fighting with Dean.

"I like honey milk." He laughs at that. That is a simple drink anyone can love. "What really got them was when I made a banana peanut butter bologna sandwich." Benny laughs louder at this.

"Abigail, my late wife. She wanted bacon with everything." Cas nodded at this. She wanted peanut butter on everything, even her pancakes and goldfish crackers.

"So you have family?" Castiel asks.

"Human?" the unspoken question if this or vampire. She nods. "Got a granddaughter."

"You should visit her." Benny smiles at the angel. Wondering what it would be like if they had been in purgatory together. Wondering if they would have gotten along in there.

"Cas," Sam calls.

"Benny," Dean calls. "We interrupting?" Dean asks. They both turn to the brothers.

"We were just discussing cravings." Castiel spoke looking to Benny. The brothers share a look. Benny smiles at the angel's words. The double meaning there or not.

"It was nice to meet you Castiel."

"It was nice to meet you too Benny. Thank you for helping Dean out."

"He did the Same for me so we're good."

"Stay clean Benny." Dean reminds the vamp as they go their separate ways.

"You too. Bye Sam, Castiel." The vampire leaves the family on the dock. Sam looks both at his brother and his girlfriend.

"Really."

/Comeback 3/

Sam is still fuming at them about the whole vampire thing. Stopping at a diner Sam fumes outside on the phone with someone as Cas and Dean share a meal.

"Thanks for back there."

"He is your friend."

"Yeah but I thought, you know."

"He did what I could not. And I am grateful."

"Thanks again." He digs into his breakfast. Dean watches as Castiel eats her food. Wondering if this is what it would be like if he and her hooked up. Still wondering even now when she is carrying his niece or nephew. Really looking at her he sees her glow in the sunlight.

He had seen Castiel shine in his former self. Hell had become best friends. Become family. Yet right now everything has changed. A man who has been with him through the apocalypse. Dies so many times over for them. Reaching out he touches her hand. Taking it he squeezes it tight. She looks at him. Her eyes digging into him like they always do. Wondering what he is thinking.

"Dean?"

"Just imagining what if."

"What if what?"

"If this, us?" he squeezes her hand tight in his.

"Did you ever want there to be an us?"

"I don't know. I mean when you were a guy, you're my best friend. But if you were a female."

"You would have crashed and burned Dean."

"You sure."

"Your past record with female members who are part of this world are not the greatest." Dean had to agree with that. Yet a part of him hoped it would have been different. Wishful thinking.

"But we were different."

"Yes we were. I was an angel. You are human."

"No I mean, um, you know."

"Both male. Dean love is love."

"And?"

"Excuse me," she begins to get up. Dean grabs her hand tight.

"Cas?" her hand is to her mouth. "Oh!" Cas runs from him into the bathroom.

/Comeback 3/

Castiel enters a stall in the bathroom. Bending over she throws up into it.

"Mourning sickness can be messy." A voice talks gruffly behind her. Turning from her position she sees him there. A taboo for a man to be in a woman's washroom. But for the king of hell there are always exceptions. "Trouble in paradise Castiel." he holds a towel out to her.

Reaching out she takes it from him.

"And to think I was upset to see your ugly soul again." She looks at him. Her grace had become a soul. A speck still powerful enough to caution her away from being truly human. "So how does it feel to be bringing in a new life to this world?" to this world where hell and heaven are still fighting. Where you're in danger, from him?

"What do you want?"

"So the prophet is to the wind. And we are here alone." She stares at him.

"One is never truly alone."

"Right cause your on the side of the angel's. Wait no you're not."

"Not the ones who think they are right."

"Oh yes, wiener boy. Not very high on the angel chain is he."

"Why are you really here? It's not just to gloat at me. You know Kevin is not here. You know that I am really no competition in this. Even with you flinging me around like a rag doll. Which I have to admit is not fun."

"Yes I gather it is not."

"So Crowley what do you really want?"

"Just wanted to see the expectant mother. You know what god thought of nephilim. He slaughtered them. You may be more human but that speck of you. That one that beacons you as angel. What do you think the other angels are gonna do when they find out?" she begins to clean up her face. Looking at the mirror at the king. "No, I am here to see if you've realized they will not allow this child to be born. I don't want anything from you except for you to have the little bastard. Then to watch as they kill it before you."

She turns to face him now. She grins at him.

"What?"

"You are so stupid you assbutt." He looks at her as if she has grown another head. Then he looks around. The symbols everywhere. Laying out the towel he gave her he sees the last symbol. The last symbol to lock him in a cage, powerless to do anything.

"What the?"

"Do you think I would let down my guard for one minute. Let any of you get the sneak on me in my condition." She pulls out her phone. "Now, who's the bitch?" her caller answers. "I got him."

/Comeback 3/


End file.
